


five (long) days

by moonlightphan



Series: SKAM week [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Established Relationship, Kind of a crack fic tbh, M/M, basically they make a bet so even and isak have to not touch, my weakness is mikael and jonas sue me, the self isolation fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightphan/pseuds/moonlightphan
Summary: The Self-Isolation fic - Jonas bets Isak and Even they can't go five days without touching each other because they're meant to be in self-isolation. It's a struggle.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: SKAM week [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754542
Comments: 9
Kudos: 145





	five (long) days

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!! this is kind of for skam fic week. i want to point out this is just meant to be a bit of fun and a bit of lightheartedness when this whole thing is happening worldwide because it's scary. also, i know norway's position for the public might be a big different from this so i've written it how my country is right now so i'm sorry if that doesn't match norway's position or yours! 
> 
> there's a fic called In A Week where they make a bet not to sleep together before their wedding so that's similar to this bet idea - the author of that is allyasavedtheday so definitely read that :)
> 
> i hope you like it!

Self-isolation seemed to be going well. 

All of Isak’s friends kept moaning and groaning about staying indoors, but Isak seemed to be enjoying the whole experience. He was spending everyday being lazy with Even - the most he was doing daily was finishing some university work on his laptop, cooking with Even, watching films with Even, sleeping with Even, and so on. Lots of things with Even. 

It was like a little holiday. 

Maybe Isak was just finally realising how introverted he was now that he wasn’t needing to leave the house everyday. 

The only real contact he was having with anyone outside of Even was Jonas’ Facetime call everyday at 12 (and usually at least two more a day). He would talk to Eskild, Sana, and the boys through texts but the only face he was seeing other than Even’s was Jonas’ through video chat. Everyday Even made fun of them for it, and then immediately felt bad and cuddled into Isak as a way of apology.

It was more for Jonas than anything - Isak thought Jonas might need to talk to someone his own age instead of just staring at the walls, he was extremely extroverted so he faced _that_ issue, and he didn’t have an Even. 

.

“All I’m saying is you’re spoiled - you can talk to Even and interact with him all day long!”

Isak scoffs, “You literally live with two parents and a sister.”

Jonas rolls his eyes, “You’re kidding? Even is your age, I’m going to die if my sister shows me one more TikTok video of some American kid trying to be hot.”

“You’re going to _die_?” Isak deadpans, “You, Jonas, are going to lie down dead at the sight of _one more_ E-boy?”

“You’re so annoying.”

Even comes over after that, sits down with Isak on the bed, resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

“That’s annoying too.”

“What did we do now?”

“You’re touching!” Jonas exclaims, “You’re meant to be six feet away all the time.”

Even laughs, “We live together in a small _tiny_ apartment, sleeping in the _same_ bed - if we kept out distance I’d be sleeping outside.”

“No, but you don’t need to be touching him _all the time_ \- like Isak has his hands under your shirt to warm them up constantly, and you’re always touching Even’s face.”

“Not always…” Isak mutters, removing his hands from Even's side. 

Even smiles, looking up at him, “You do touch my cheeks a lot.”

“I bet you couldn’t even stop if you tried.”

“Excuse me!” 

The side of Isak that was the most aggravating had always been and will always be the stubborn nature of Isak’s competitiveness. 

“You couldn’t! If you call Magnus or Mahdi they’d tell you the exact same, ring Mikael, Ev - ring him right now.”

Even pulls out his own phone, and calls Mikael - he’d been home for a while now, his university had closed around the same time as theirs did, and he worked part-time in a flower shop (turns out not many people want to buy flowers when they’re bulking-buying everything in sight for no reason) so Mikael hadn’t been working for a few weeks now. 

“ _Helloooooo_ , are you bored yet?” Even had still been going to work until recently, KB had only closed a few days ago.

“No, stupid, I’m only calling because of Jonas - he thinks me and Isak touch too much when we're meaning to be in self-isolation - what’s your verdict?” Even explains. 

Jonas laughs down the phone. 

“I mean, if one of you got corona, you’d both get it. You spend more time touching than not…”

“I thought I could trust you, Mik,” Isak scowls, “We _so_ could not touch and self-isolate!”

“Okay… don’t touch Even then. If you succeed, the boys and I will pay for your next date night after this has all blown over,” Jonas teases. 

“Is-”

“For the record, I don’t like the phase _‘when this has all blown over’_ when speaking about a global pandemic,” Mikael interjects. 

“What are my restrictions exactly?” Isak slowly asks, already wary of the possible answers. 

Jonas thinks for a second before clearing his throat, “No touching at all, unless you’re walking past him and you touch or something. You’ll be spending time together because we are _all_ trapped in our own houses-”

“Chill out, man, you’re not dying,” Mikael comments.

“You spend time together but nothing that involves touching; if you’re watching TV together, you sit next to each other but no cuddling. No sex, _obviously_ -”

“I have personal issues with this,” Even states.

“And I will be checking on you with the Facetime calls - and I can tell when you lie because I’ve known you so long so don’t think about lying. If you succeed, we’ll pay for a date night.”

“Deal! How long for?”

“I mean, quarantining is fourteen days,” Mikael suggests. 

Jonas laughs, “No they’d die, let’s say five days.”

“Babe,” Even has warning bells going off in his mind. This is Hell. His own personal Hell.

“Deal, no more touching. I’m planning such an expensive date, you’re going to be sorry.”

. 

An hour or two after the bet was planned out, Even was still trying to ignore Isak for ruining his life. 

“You can’t give me the silent treatment, you know.”

“Babe, we are literally in the same apartment together every single day for pretty much the entire 24 hours, for a long time. This won’t help you or me.”

Even was laying on the floor on their old rug, staring up at the ceiling. They kept saying they wanted to replace that rug because it looked so old and it grossed them out. 

“Baby.”

“Ev! Oh my God, just _talk_!”

“Well, _I’m_ going to make some hot chocolate… if only my big tall boyfriend could reach it all the way from the top shelf, where he specifically hides it so he can be the big tall boyfriend…” he wanders off. 

Even jumps to his feet and rushes behind him.

. 

Something that genuinely concerned Even was the first day that they couldn’t wake up together because of the _Can’t Touch This_ bet (the title from Magnus Fossbakken, truly), Isak had suddenly become a morning person. He woke up _hours_ before Even, and he’d been cooking breakfast which confused his boyfriend because Isak was a firm believer in pastry breakfasts lately. But today Even woke up to a fully cooked breakfast. 

“You okay, babe?” Even asks, trying to assess the situation. 

“Fine, just thought I’d get up early for you.” 

“That’s cute, Is. You did sleep, right?” 

Isak nods, “Course I did, a whole six hours, before you ask,” he points out, “I thought I’d end up cuddling you if I stayed in bed.”

“Ah.”

. 

It turned out to be harder than Isak anticipated. But that’s fine. He was _fine_. So _what_ if he missed playing with Even’s hair? God, what had become of him? He could have _sworn_ he used to be such a chill person. 

But it’s okay. Fine, even. _Dandy_. He was good. There were a lot of jobs to do around the apartment anyway. He could just make Even do them with him. 

They were in the laundry room right now, Even was just standing and watching while Isak was folding clothes from the dryer - Even was _supposed_ to be sorting the loads into lights and darks. 

“I love you,” he comments. 

“I’d love you a lot more if you did what you were meant to be doing,” Isak tells him. 

“I still love you.”

“Stop saying you love me to get out of doing the washing.”

"I genuinely would rather do anything other than this laundry."

Isak's stone face began to falter, the corners of his mouth upturning slightly, "What makes you hate laundry so much?"

"I love you."

" _Fy faen_."

. 

Even had to go to the shop the next day. They were out of bread and milk, so he had to get up early so the shelves wouldn’t be empty. Luckily, they only really used oat milk so there was more of a chance of that being there than regular milk - but bread would be a battle of its own. 

He managed to get the last loaf of brown bread and a carton of oak milk. So he felt accomplished. He even picked up a bar of Isak’s favourite chocolate just out of good nature. 

When he got home, he found Isak at the table, with his university notebook open with his laptop in front of him, so he assumed he was finishing off some work. He put the milk and bread away before sitting down opposite his boyfriend, “What are you working on?”

“Planning an expensive date - how does that expensive ice rink and that pricey restaurant around the corner sound?”

Even laughs, “And I thought you were being a good student.”

“Well?”

“You hate ice skating. Why don’t we go to that museum we can’t afford instead? It’s only a tram ride away, and it’s next to that furniture shop so we can look for a new rug.”

Isak nods, “Perfect, they can pay for the rug, too. And then we can get expensive food from that place.”

“Sounds good, babe.”

. 

Isak actually found evenings the worst for the entire thing. He’d gotten used to watching films on the sofa with Even, so when that option wasn’t there anymore, he found himself missing the dumb noir French films he’d been forced to watch. They still watched films, but they had to be action films (somehow Isak thought this would help). 

“You know Jonas isn’t here, right? It doesn’t matter if we secretly touch a little.”

“I’m not giving up.”

“It’s not giving up, it’s just a little _break_ …”

Isak stands up from the couch, “Why don’t I help you cook? I’ll sit on the counter and you can choose if you touch me or not,” he offers, “If you tell Jonas, I _might_ have to kill you, though.” 

“That’s hot.”

.

They decided to make soup and warm bread - they weren’t actually that hungry but it was something to do. Even’s mum had taught him how to make this soup from when he was little so Isak’s only job was to cut bread and butter it when it came out the oven, and to look pretty, of course. 

It didn’t take too much stirring, so Even spent a lot of time standing between Isak’s legs, resting his head on Isak’s chest in a hug. 

“I do miss you, you know,” Isak says softly, “It’s weird.” 

“It’s not weird.”

“It _is_! You’re right there but you’re kind of not.” 

“I miss you too,” Even whispers, “But it’s cute that you miss me.” 

“You say that a lot.”

Even smiles, “Stop being cute and I’ll stop saying it.” 

Isak laughs, “You know what else is weird?”

“That my sappy shit doesn’t effect you anymore?”

He pushes Even's chest before immediately pulling him back, “No, stupid. I actually miss dancing with you.”

Even gasps, “ _Serr_?”

Something that had become _somewhat_ part of their evening routine was Even always putting music on while they cooked together (meaning Isak sitting on the counter, and Even actually cooking) and in the light from the fridge and whatever light came in from the window, they would dance together. Isak always rolled his eyes and only danced begrudgingly, but Even still liked it.

“Mm, I miss it now.”

“Well, you’ll appreciate it more when we can dance again.”

“I like dancing with you.”

. 

Before bed that night, Even stared at himself in the mirror while he and Isak were brushing their teeth. They always did it at the same time - they’d managed to get a bigger bathroom than their last apartment when they moved into this place a month after starting university, so they made the most of the bigger sink and mirror. Something about it felt intimate, to brush their teeth together.

After spitting toothpaste out, Even inspects his skin closer, “I know this bet thing is annoying but my skin looks good.”

“We share pillows, I don’t think me touching you is the cause of any skin issue you have.”

“You explain how my skin is flawless right now then.” 

“Your skin is always perfect.”

“You’re cute.”

Isak scoffs, “Oh my God, say that _one_ more time, I dare you.”

.

They’d made it to day four. Jonas had been checking in four times a day, so they’d made it most of the way. And, they only had touched a _handful_ of times, so they did cheat a little but mostly they’d followed the rules. 

Even usually only showered at night, something about it calmed him down before bed, but Isak hated the feeling of wet hair - especially in bed - so he always had to blow dry his hair after a shower. So, Even had an idea. 

“Baby?” He called into the hallway.

Isak followed the voice, “Hm?” 

“You wanna blowdry my hair for me? You don’t need to touch me, just my hair.”

Even knew Isak was missing playing with his boyfriend’s hair - it was probably the one thing Isak did the most, and he also knew that it helped ground him and keep him settled. 

Isak smiles, “Okay, I’ll grab the hairdryer.” 

Even sat on their bed, hairbrush in his hand. 

He can hear Isak plugging the dryer in at the plug by his bedside table, and he can feel the bed dipping behind him with Isak kneeling there. He can almost feel the smile on Isak’s face from combing through Even’s hair with his fingers before taking the brush, and eventually turning on the dryer. 

It only takes ten minutes, but it’s ten minutes that relaxes Isak and makes him feel more connected to his boyfriend. 

No matter what he tells himself, Even knew physical touch meant the world to Isak because of how long he went without it. 

That's why he doesn't mention the kiss he feels on his head afterwards. 

“Hey, baby,” Even says, unplugging the dryer.

“What?”

“ _That_ was hot.”

“Oh my God.”

. 

Day five was finally here. Their deadline was 12pm, because that was when they started. They’d set up their laptop to have a group video chat with Jonas and Mikael - the wonders of technology. 

“You made it,” Jonas greets. 

“Nice to see you too,” Isak rolls his eyes. 

Mikael laughs, “I think it’s actually impressive.” 

“Me too,” Even smiles. 

“Well, the boys and I officially owe you one date, Issy-K.”

“I’ve already planned it and you _will_ be sorry you put me through this.”

“Yes, yes, whatever,” Jonas states, “The most expensive one you have.” 

“Well, we’ll speak to you two tomorrow, me and Isak have plans.”

Jonas quirks an eyebrow, “Plans?”

“Plans with a bed and a closed door, bye!”

. 

“You know they definitely cheated, right?” Mikael brings up.

“Yeah, no doubt about it.”

“But did you _see_ Even’s skin? They definitely only touched a few times, and Isak looked traumatised - he’s been deprived.”

“They did well enough. Besides, they’ll have a good date.”

“You’re just as soft as them,” Mikael says.

“Don’t tell anyone.”  
  
  


**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! thank you for reading and leave kudos and comments if you'd like - i respond to all comments :)
> 
> find me on twitter @ minuttforhowell


End file.
